the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Personality Swap
Harry Smith's Personality Swap is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith slips into a daydream where he cycles through everyone else's personalities! Plot The episode opens with Harry unusually waking up early for school. He quickly gets ready to leave and skips out of the house singing the Fancy Hippos theme song, causing Grace Smith to consider phoning a doctor. Eager to keep fit, he jogs all the way to school while eating a granola bar Grace packed him for a snack. He even ignores a burger stand set up on the route. Once he arrives his vision suddenly goes blurry! Due to arriving half an hour early, the only people in the building are the teachers and a few nerds. After bumping into Thomas Wilkinson, he vaguely makes out Zack Blowers walking down a corridor, steals his glasses and puts them on; much to Harry's relief they are perfect for correcting his eyesight. He goes to the computer lab to research the upcoming Eyephone 7 before the bell rings for school starting - on the way to class he insults Michael Sinclair and Robbie Stevenson for being outdated. They run into the toilets crying. In class, Catriona McMillan demands everyone to hand in their homework. Harry has an excuse for not doing his, but he explains it to Catriona by using fart language! Everyone roars with laughter, and the classroom eventually gets so smelly it has to be evacuated. A few minutes later the pupils return to class, with Harry disrupting a history lesson by randomly jumping on desks. David Marshall and Jamie Wallace try to throw erasers at him, missing every time. Alan Ross rages with jealousy. At lunchtime Harry queues up for stew as usual, though he also inspects the canteen for pupils who aren't eating theirs. In addition to his own stew, he scoffs extra helpings from Ciaran Constable, Ella Mullins, Hannah Johnston and Alex Woodbridge, suddenly becoming fat enough to rip his t-shirt. Afterwards he asks if he can eat food in lunchboxes that the others don't like - he wolfs down Caroline Patterson's yoghurt, Edward Wallace's carrot sticks, Martin Hillsbury's rice cakes and Jack Jackson's cheese sandwiches. Harold Donald asks him to eat his apple, however he replies "Errr...I dunno". He suddenly hears will.i.steal's 'Imma Spend My Money' blaring from Christine Peel's Eyephone - he suddenly loses the fat, sings along and feels moody. Back in class, Jamie does a huge fart in Harry's face. Suddenly he bursts into tears! Catriona sends him to Robert Sullivan's office, where he explains he is actually happier than ever through his tears, just like William Fraser. He spends the rest of the afternoon sobbing for no reason. At home time he leaves the school crying into his homework and waits to cross the road. Although only a slow tractor is approaching, he suddenly becomes terrified. The tractor leaves behind a cloud of dust that makes him sneeze; he suddenly believes he is dying. After standing by the road still too scared to cross it for ten minutes straight, he hears Edvard Andersson scream in a dark alleyway nearby! His muscles suddenly expand enough to rip his PE shirt he put on after his normal top was torn, then he lets out a roar of anger and dashes towards the alleyway, narrowly avoiding being run over by a boy racer. He eventually finds Maarjo Mägi chasing Edvard wielding an axe. The latter is so out of breath he collapses. Harry tosses Maarjo's weapon into a bin and relentlessly beats him up until he screams for mercy and flees! With the area safe he picks up Edvard, who thanks him for getting rid of Maarjo. Harry suddenly finds himself standing at the front of his classroom carrying Catriona! The pupils burst out laughing; some even use their Eyephones to post photos of Harry and 'his new beloved date' to Stinkstagram. It turns out everything that happened earlier was a daydream he had when he fell asleep in a boring lesson about surds. Catriona also gives him a triple detention for the act; he screams so loudly he disrupts every class in the school. Characters imitated *James Smith *Alan Ross *Zack Blowers *David Marshall *Isaac Hockridge *Caleb McKinnon *Jordan Sanderson *Mae MacDonald *William Fraser *Gregor McDade *Morten Larsen Music *Wario Ware: Smooth Moves - Game Over (Penny) (plays when Harry impersonates Zack) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes